bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:75.36.140.124
Welcome Hi, welcome to . Thanks for your edit to the Waterfall Grotto page. ' '. It's an easy way to keep track of your contributions and helps you communicate with the rest of the community. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Willbachbakal (talk) 02:19, May 15, 2014 (UTC) Article 1 Section 1 Listen comrade, I don't want to fight, I don't want to argue, but I don't want to see something cut for reasons that do not exist. I could understand if I put it in the main article, and/or said something like "Chief Poole was undoubtedly assassinated by an American capitalist pig", but I didn't. My point was simply that (like most things and people in Columbia) the incident resembled something that MAY have happened in the early 20th century. I mean, even Jeremiah Fink's page makes reference to Andrew Carnegie and Henry Frick, as well as the use of company store tokens in the early 20th century. Are you going to edit those out too? (probably shouldn't have given you the idea, but I had to make my point somehow.) Can I cite any specific incident of assassination within a department? No (unless we're talking about the Mafia), but I was only using it as an example. Again, if I would have worded it differently, I would most certainly see where you are coming from, but alas, I didn't. Peace. TheLighthouse (talk) 03:33, May 15, 2014 (UTC) Put it in the talk section then. Mirrors American corruption late19th/early 20th ?? How many assassinations of superiors can you cite. you should be able to quote hundreds or thousands for it to be chronic/endemic as you assert. But you cant. A few incidents ... one in a thousand, one in ten thousand of a assassination of a superior... (and then of those cite the ones attached to corruption rather than other motives) Your basis is Anecdotal, but no pattern in the case of the fictional event this is all about. Corruption fine. Bribes, favoritism, fraud, racketeering, criminal acts ... NOT assassination. For it to be near 'corruption' someone caused it to be done (usually to protect a some lucrative operation - but where is that here). But things like that especially against high officials werent really done bacause it brough major heat down on the perps and the people behind it. THIS looks like a case of assassination for self advancement (which is a criminal act not corruption). If it was done for someone else who would that be ? Someone who thought Jefferson Poole was too soft on the Vox ? sided with them ?? a Founder, even comstock himself? Vox Assassination of a effective opponent/nemesis ?? A Vox supporter ? Neither of those is 'corruption'. Your assumption is speculation and equates 'perfectly mirrors' it with something that is an incorrect generalization. - No, I will not put it in the 'Talk' section. It is under the "Triva/Behind the Scenes", that is fine, as many other "anecdotal" stories are on many other pages under that heading. You seem to be fine with them, why pick on me? I believe you must do some serious research and THINK before you edit pages willy-nilly. Yes, I cannot name any asssassinations of any officer (again, unless we're talking about the Mafia), but I also cannot name all those who lost their employ, lost their homes, and in the end lost their lives because they wouldn't play the game. Even today, police forces all over the world fire people who don't fall in line with the corruption. However, firing someone and then leaving them to slowly die of starvation isn't very dramatic, so they used assassination to convey the message. And again, you are right, my evidence is anecdotal, BECAUSE THE INCIDENT IS ANECDOTAL!!!!!!!!! It is based on the account of one man, whom the paper says was "drunk". And we also know that the Vox didn't do it, so either a third party was responsible, or exactly what well all think happend happend. It is all assumption, hence my wording "highly plausible", which means "it is probably that, but it could be something else". And notice my placement of the words: "It is highly plausible that Thacker was behind the assassination of Chief Poole, as a witness stated that he saw that the assassin was in a police uniform. (Period) This would also mirror the corruption and backstabbing that was common-place in early 20th centruy America." This is a case of if/then. IF Thacker was behind it, THEN it would mirror the corruption present in America at the time. In a way, they are both proping each other up. I think your definition of corruption and crime are a little lot skewed. If someone commits a crime, they are corrupt, or do you believe the soul of a serial killer is white as snow? Also, you said about finantial advancement, which would also be a motive as Chief Officer probably pays more than a regular officer. I'm really done fighting you on this, as you refuse to make any sense. Or did you edit all of the anecdotes out of Fink's page in my absence? How about this, I'll re-work the sentence and we'll see if it suits you. Peace TheLighthouse (talk) 12:35, May 15, 2014 (UTC) You need to go do some research about the difference between 'crime' and 'corruption' which you will find are two different things. Your lack of evidence of any pattern for assassination in America in that era or any other is proof enough of your assertion being baseless.